Fairy Tail: the next Generation,
by sergeant peace
Summary: when Fiore is taken over by an evil dictator, all of the guilds are overthrown, Fairy Tail itself is wiped off the map, the only hope for the world is a sixteen year old girl with the power of the dragons in her hand.
1. Prologue Sixteen years later

"In the year X793 the magic council was disbanded and the government was taken over by a single wizard, this wizard made the country of Fiore a totalitarian regime, all magic was outlawed, only the dictators army could use magic, the guilds stood against them, only to be snuffed out one at a time, Fairy Tail were the only ones left to stand against them…

Bisca sat in the bell tower of the Cathedral, she was looking for any sign of the army coming, "Alzack! Do you see anything honey?"

"Nothing," Alzack said, "nothing at all…wait… do you here that?"

Bisca listened closely, she heard the faint clanking of metal on metal, "Damn," she muttered, she pulled out a flare gun and shot it into the air, Illuminating the city of Magnolia, revealing thousands of soldiers marching up the streets, "we're under attack!" she shouted down to Alzack.

"Signal the rest!"

She shot another flare in the sky; this one was red, and then she reequipped to her sniper rifle and aimed down at the town below, "come get some!"

* * *

Natsu woke up next to Lisanna, "wha…" he muttered, looking out the window, he saw the red flare and stood up, quickly getting dressed, "Lisanna!" he shouted, "get to the Guild hall!"

"Natsu…what's going on?"

"It's the army," he said, "please, get to the guild hall."

Lisanna nodded and stood up, putting a hand on her swollen

"How's the baby?" Natsu asked her softly.

"Fussy as ever." She said with a small smile.

Natsu nodded, then kissed her on the forehead, "I'll see you afterwards." And with that he ran out, Happy following.

"Please be careful Natsu…" she whispered.

* * *

The streets of Magnolia were turned into a battle zone, Fairy Tail, and what was left of wizards from the other guilds, fought against the army.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu screamed, sending a large ball of flames into the ranks of the army.

"About time you showed up!" Erza shouted.

"Sorry, I had to make sure Lisanna got to the guild alright."

Erza nodded, slashing a soldier across the chest, "She's going to be safe their, Gildarts, Laxus, Elfman, Romeo, Wendy and Grey are their to defend it."

Natsu nodded, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he shouted, punching through three people.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" someone shouted, Natsu looked around and realized Fairy Tail was falling back.

"IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

* * *

Lisanna sat at a table in the guild; the sounds of battle were getting eerily close.

"Lisanna," Grey said walking by, "I want you to go upstairs and hide."

"What? Why?"

"I just got word that Midnight is here."

Lisanna froze, "he's... he's here?"

"Yes," grey said, "and even with our powerful wizards here… I don't think we're going to make it."

Lisanna nodded and made her way up the stairs.

The doors of the guild burst open and Natsu stumbled in, an unconscious Erza in his arms.

"Natsu! Where's everyone else?" Elfman asked.

"They're…they're dead…" he said out of breath, "Midnight…midnight destroyed the city…"

Grey's eyes widened and he ran out the door, what was left of Magnolia was nothing but rubble, "no…" he whispered, the only thing that moved was the army marching over the ruins. "No…"

"What do we do now?" Elfman asked, "Without Erza, we're done for."

"What about Mira Jane? Juvia? LUCY!"

"They still haven't returned."

"Natsu," Grey growled, "you need to take Erza and Lisanna and get out of here."

"What?" Natsu asked, 'if you think I'm leaving, then you're an idiot."

"Listen Natsu!" Grey shouted, "you're in no condition to fight, Erza's completely out of action, and Lisanna is pregnant! You need to get them out of here and live to fight another day, Wendy go with them."

Wendy nodded, "come on Carla!" she shouted.

"Wait Wendy!" Romeo said running over to her, "I'll find you when this is over," he said, kissing her on the cheek,

"Um…yeah…I'll see you then." Wendy said, her cheeks turning a deep crimson.

Natsu glared at Grey, then nodded, picking up Erza again, "Lisanna!" he shouted, "Lisanna! We need to go."

Lisanna came out of one of the rooms, "I'm coming." She said.

* * *

Natsu groaned as Wendy drove the Magic mobile away from the guild.

"Natsu, you still get motion sickness?" Happy asked.

"It's hard to get over it." Natsu moaned.

"Don't worry Natsu, soon we'll be safe." She said, she heard an explosion and stopped the car, looking at the Guild, it was completely destroyed now, "Grey…" Wendy whispered.

Suddenly Lisanna screamed, "What is it?" Natsu shouted, snapping out of his motion sickness.

"It-it's the baby!" she almost screamed, "It's coming!"

"Oh no!" Wendy said, unhitching herself from the SE-plug, jumping into the back, "Natsu! Take over the driving!"

"Wha…me? But Wendy, I…I can't drive."

'Natsu just do it! I'm the only one that can help her right now, please just try!"

Natsu took a deep breath and got into the driver seat, "Happy, help me navigate!"

"HAI SIR!"

"Carla, come back here and help me please." Wendy said.

"Coming Wendy."

* * *

Natsu sat next to a tree; Wendy had them stop so that she could take care of Lisanna easier, Natsu had carried Erza and laid her in the soft grass, the young woman was beaten badly, cuts covered up most of her body, "I can't believe it…" he muttered, "they took down the great Erza scarlet."

Lisanna's screamed again, making Natsu tense up.

"I don't like this," Natsu muttered, "It's been three hours…"

"Don't worry Natsu, she'll be fine!" Happy said, "I'm sure of it!"

Natsu sighed, then heard Lisanna scream, followed by a baby crying, "Natsu!" Wendy said, "Come on in and meet your daughter."

Natsu walked in and saw Lisanna holding a small bundle, "Lisanna." He said, walking over to her.

"Natsu," she said softly, "she's so beautiful."

Natsu sat next to her and brought the folds of the bundle back a little, exposing the soft face of a newborn babe, what little hair she had was pink like her fathers. She opened her eyes and they looked just like her mothers, a deep blue, 'she's beautiful," Natsu whispered, "What are we going to name her?"

"Look at her…she's so…calm…" Lisanna said, "so…serene… I got it! Lets name her Serenity."

"Sounds like a beautiful name." Natsu said with a smile, he turned to Wendy with a smile, 'thanks for helping her Wendy."

"Of course," Wendy said, "Now lets get on the road before they find us!

Natsu loaded Erza up again and sat next to Lisanna, _with all the deaths; it feels good to know that life can still come forward. _He looked at Lisanna and his daughter, _I promise, I won't let anything happen to you two!_

* * *

**Sixteen Years Later**

In a seedy old Tavern in the middle of nowhere, a group of royal guards sat, eating food and terrorizing the tavern keeper.

"Hey! Is this your daughter?" one of the soldiers shouted at him, he was looking at a young teenage girl.

"Y-y-yes sir." He said, "my only daughter."

"Huh, well I bet she wants to lay with a big strong soldier like me!" he shouted, grabbing her.

"STOP! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"Come on girly don't fight!" he growled, his soldiers edged him on.

The door busted open and a person in a black cloak walked in, her face covered by the hood of the cloak, you could tell she was a girl by the shape of her body; she walked in and looked at the soldiers.

"Hey look boss! Fresh meat!" one of the soldiers shouted.

The soldier let go of the daughter's hair and walked towards the newcomer. "And what's your name?"

She didn't say anything, instead, she walked over to the bar, "can I have a lemonade please?" she asked, her voice soft and smooth.

"Uh…sure." The bartender said, making the drink.

"Hey girlie!" the soldier shouted, walking towards her, "you wanna go with a soldier?"

She turned her head to him, the hood then turned back as the bar tender put the drink in front of her; she took a drink and put it down.

"Come on girl! Talk!" the soldier snarled, pulling the hood down, revealing her long pink hair.

"I always thought Pink was sexy," the soldier said, walking towards her again, "come on girl lets dance!"

"Oh so you want to dance?" she said, 'I think I can do that." She turned and punched him, then jumped up and kicked him across the jaw, sending him through a window, "whoops, I think me and you had a different definition of dancing."

"You can't do that to my soldier!" The captain of the soldiers shouted, 'Men! Get her."

She turned to face them, "finally some fun," she said with a smirk, running at the four men, she jumped and landed on one, then turned and quickly took two others down, the last one watched her frightened, she turned to him and shouted, "BOO!" and he ran screaming, she giggled and faced the captain, "now what are you going to do?"

"You little punk!" He snarled, he held his hands up and a magic circle appeared, "Soul flare!" he shouted, sending a yellow beam of light at her.

She jumped out of the way, her cloak being hit in the attack, revealing her clothes for the first time, she wore a pair of black jeans and a white tank top, a blue vest with gold trim over her shirt, and a white scarf around her neck, she turned to him, "oh so you want to use magic huh?" She ran at him and jumped up, flames appearing in each hand, "Fire dragon iron fist!" she shouted, bringing it down on him, and sending him into the basement, "I win," she said, then looked around, she had destroyed most of the tables and windows, and one wall, "whoops…" she muttered, "sorry for the damage sir." She said turning to the bar tender.

"It's fine," he said, he was holding his crying daughter, looking around, "I can handle the damage, I'm just glad you came when you did, you saved my daughter."

"I'm glad I could help." She said, she walked over to the counter and downed her lemonade, "you guy's have a good day." She said, walking out.

"Wait! What's your name!" he shouted.

She turned and smiled at him, "I'm Serenity, Serenity Dragneel."

Serenity walked into the forest gently humming a song.

"Serenity!" someone shouted, "where have you been!"

Serenity looked up and saw a blue cat with a few white spots fly down and land beside her, "me, Carla, and Wendy have been looking for you! Where have you been!"

"I went to a tavern," she said, "I needed a drink."

"Do you know how worried Wendy's been!"

"She doesn't have to worry, I can take care of myself Gregory."

The cat sighed, "you remind me so much of your father, just so stubborn!"

"I'm not stubborn!" she objected.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are Serenity," someone else said softly, Serenity turned around and saw a beautiful woman walking towards her, her blue hair cascaded down her shoulders naturally, the yellow dress she wore had blue trim and the straps at the front crossed each other, forming an X on her upper chest, she walked with a regal manner, her brown eyes looked at Serenity with kindness.

"Hey Wendy…" she muttered.

"Serenity! What were you thinking going to that tavern!" Carla shouted exasperated.

"I was thinking that I wanted to drink something other than water."

"You put us all in danger doing that!"

"They didn't know I was travelling with friends!"

"Ever since your Parents disappeared you've been nothing but rebellious!"

Serenity suddenly felt something break in her chest, she looked down, trembling.

"Carla, that's enough." Wendy said sternly, then turned to Serenity, her voice softening up "you need to be more careful Serenity, we're not in friendly territory anymore."

"I know…" serenity muttered, a few tears falling.

Wendy smiled, "lets get to Oshibana station."

Serenity looked at Wendy, "so are you sure you got the message from a friend?" Serenity asked.

"I'm positive," Wendy, said, "he's a good friend of mine."

Serenity nodded, "what was his name again?"

"Romeo," she said, a small blush creeping into her face, "his name is Romeo."

Serenity looked at Wendy, "why are you blushing?" she asked.

"Um…no reason." She said, looking down with a smile, "Just want to see my old friend…" they walked into the town of Oshibana and walked towards the Station, "he said he would meet us at the station," she said, looking around.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Black hair kinda spikey…has dark eyes."

Serenity nodded and looked around; she almost fell back when she saw someone who looked eerily similar.

"D-dad?" she asked stunned, she was staring at the back of a guy who was dressed almost exactly like her father, the vest, the pants, the scarf, all of it reminded her of her father,

Wendy looked over quickly, "no…that's not your father, that's Romeo."

Serenity looked closer, and found out Wendy was right, this man's hair wasn't pink, but black, the scarf was orange instead of white, and the vest actually extended down to his knee's, his muscles were also slightly more defined then her fathers he turned around and looked at them, "Wendy!" he shouted, running over to her, wrapping her in a rib crushing hug.

"Romeo," she gasped, "it's so good to see you."

"I know!" he said, twirling her around, "it's good to see you again," he lent in to her ear and whispered, "I told you I'd find you."

Wendy nodded, on the verge of tears.

Romeo put Wendy back on her feet and looked at Serenity, "who is this?"

"This is Serenity Dragneel."

"No way!" Romeo said with a grin, "this is Natsu's and Lisanna's daughter? My god, she's the spitting image of Lisanna, except for her hair."

Serenity smiled embarrassed.

"Alright, lets get on the train," he said.

* * *

Serenity groaned and hung herself over the side of the seat, "I hate travelling." She mumbled, 'I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Oh come on Serene, don't get sick on the train!" Gregory exclaimed, "Then I'll have to clean it up again!"

"She gets motion sickness like Natsu?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, sometimes she can control it, other times she can't, I guess she can't control it this time."

Romeo nodded, "so where's Erza? And Natsu and Lisanna?"

"Erza went on her own to find Jellal and his guild," Wendy said, looking down, "and as for Natsu and Lisanna…one day we were attacked, Lisanna and Natsu fought off the assailants to give us time to leave…I'm not exactly sure what happened, but either they're dead, or captured…" tears stung Wendy's eyes as she looked down, "and I couldn't help them…I couldn't help them just like I couldn't help the guild when we were under attack." She sobbed a little as tears ran down her face.

"Hey," Romeo said softly, lifting her chin up, "you could have helped, but Natsu, Lisanna and Erza needed you." He wiped the tears on her cheek away, "and you needed to help Serenity, so there was no way you could have helped them at the time, now please, stop crying, I always hated it when I saw you cry."

Wendy blushed again, "I…alright." She whispered.

Romeo smiled, 'and as to Natsu and Lisanna…I think they're still alive."

"What?" Wendy asked stunned.

Romeo looked over at Serenity, she wasn't paying attention at all, "I said," he started, a little bit quieter, "that there's a chance that they're still alive."

"H-how?"

"There's been a rumor about the legendary Salamander and someone they call the Tigress destroying Military compounds, says the Tigress can change form."

"That sounds a lot like Natsu and Lisanna…but…why would they have stayed here?"

"I don't know, but like I said, it's just a rumor."

"If they're still alive…"

'I know," Romeo said, "That's one of the reasons why I tracked you down," he said.

"Oh…I see…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing…' she said, looking away from him.

"Alright then." He said,

"Boy's are so clueless." Carla muttered to Wendy.

"What am I clueless about!"

"Nothing," Wendy said, "now, where are we going?"

"Back to Magnolia," Romeo said, 'it's been rebuilt, It's now a haven for anyone with magical abilities

"So…it's safe?"

"Yeah." Romeo said with a smile.

A few seats away a man listened to them, his head was down but you could see his lip curl up in anger, _arrogant fools, _he thought to himself, _thinking that they are safe._


	2. old friends and a new plan

Serenity jumped off the train quickly, jumping into the air, "WOOHOO! FREEDOM!" she shouted.

"Serenity, calm down," Gregory said, flying out.

'What the hell is wrong with you!" Romeo growled, grabbing Gregory's foot and forcing the Exceed to come down, "we're in public, and your using magic!" 

"Oops…sorry…" Gregory muttered, "I thought Exceeds weren't a target."

"No they're not, but Exceeds usually travel with Wizards, so if you give us away…"

"Calm down Romeo." Wendy chastised him, "he didn't know." 

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't yell at my son for not knowing the rules around here." Carla said, her arms crossed.

"Oh…sorry." Romeo said, "It's just…we've been hidden out for so long, I don't want us to be compromised."

"Us? What do you mean by us?" Wendy asked.

"I've been living with other Mages," Romeo said, "some of them you know Wendy, others…well they just show up now and then."

"Where do all of you live?" Wendy asked.

"In the old ruins of the Fairy Tail guild.

Wendy nodded, 'well lets get going." She said, they started walking down a dirt path into the forest, 'I'm kind of scared to see how bad our old home is." She said, "all destroyed and gone…"

Romeo smiled, "I think you'll be surprised."

Soon they came upon the town of Magnolia, Wendy gasped in surprise as she saw the town, "it's…it's completely fine…." She whispered.

"Yeah," Romeo said, "do you remember Ultear?"

"Yeah…' 

'She came by a few months after the attack and fixed the town, she left the guild hall alone though…don't want to arouse too much suspicion."

Wendy nodded, her eyes tearing up, "I can't believe the city is back…" she whispered.

Romeo smiled, "come on, let's get to the guild so you can meet the others."

Wendy looked up at the Ruins of the Fairy Tail guild, "so this is where you stay now?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "me and the others, I think they're here now, so lets go in.

"This is exiting!" Serenity shouted, darting inside before Romeo or Wendy could say anything.

"Wait!" Romeo shouted.

"Who the hell are you!" someone shouted inside, suddenly the sound of glass breaking and fighting sounded inside.

"Oh god," Romeo muttered, running inside.

Inside Serenity was jumping from wall to wall, avoid water whips and ice spears.

"Juvia? Grey?" Wendy asked softly.

"No, they're kids, Trinity and Jinx."

Wendy looked at the two mages, one looked just like Juvia, only her hair wasn't in any kind of style, just flowing ordinarily, her jeans had holes in it and her button up shirt was a little tight on her.

The other looked like grey, only his hair was shaved and he actually had on clothes.

Another difference was that the girl used Maker magic while the boy was using Juvia's water spells.

"They look just like they're parents…" she whispered.

"Yeah, but they're twins," he said, "and both are pretty powerful.

Serenity jumped over Trinity and kicked Jinx into the wall; she then turned to Trinity as Trinity shot a huge ball of ice at her.

"Fire Dragon iron fist!" she shouted, punching through the snow.

"You little…" Trinity started.

"Trinity! Stop! She's a friendly.' 

"Romeo." she said turning to him, "why is she barging in here like she owns the place?"

"I was just exited to see the place my dad always talked about." Serenity said looking around, "not much, but it used to be his home so it's good enough."

"Who the hell are they." Jinx asked standing up.

"Well the pink haired girl is Serenity Dragneel, and the woman beside me is Wendy Marvell." 

"Wendy Marvell? You mean the girl who you have a picture of under your pillow?"

"And the one you so desperately wanted to see again?"

Romeo turned red, "uh… I… uh…. Shut up!"

Serenity laughed while Wendy blushed a little, "Really? You have a picture of me?" Wendy asked.

"Uh…well…I…uh…"

"And apparently it's the only thing that kept him going all this time!" Trinity said in a fake lovey dovey voice.

"I-I…" 

"Don't try to deny it Romeo, we heard the entire thing!" Jinx shouted.

"Oh shut up!"

Wendy giggled, then looked around the guild, "on the inside it looks completely fine.' She said.

"That's the power of magic." Jinx said.

"Yeah, don't worry, you get used to magic." Trinity said smugly.

"You don't think I do magic?" Wendy asked.

"Well, if you had you would have known about this kind of magic."

"Take it easy Trinity, you're talking to a Dragonslayer." Romeo said.

"Two dragonslayers." Serenity said, jumping down beside Wendy.

"Dragonslayers?" Jinx asked stunned, "But…they've been hunted to extinction!"

"Not these ones." Romeo said with a smile, "See, these are First Generation."

"Wow, I never knew that the First Gen's are still around."

"Yeah,"

"Well…technically I'm not first Generation." Serenity said, "Because I was trained by my dad, Natsu."

"NATSU!" they both shouted in disbelief.

'Yeah," Serenity said, "he taught me how to use Dragonslayer magic, and I also learned some shape shifting magic." Serenity started to glow, when the glow went away standing in her place was a dog, "see? Now I'm a dog!" she said, then changed back."

"I gotta admit, that's pretty cool," Jinx said.

"So she can make some fire and turn into a dog, big whoop." Trinity grumbled, Serenity looked at her in shock, the teenage girl had taken off her shirt and pants and was only in her bra and panties.

"Um…" Serenity muttered, "What happened to your clothes?"

Trinity looked down, "GAH!"

Jinx laughed, "Your boyfriend is going to be a happy guy." He said.

Trinity turned to her brother and punched him, "Shut up!" she shouted turning red.

"I think he's right," serenity said giggling.

'Shut up Pyro!"

"Who you callin' pyro you stripping Perv!" 

"Why I oughta!"

The two girls started fighting each other, throwing punches and rolling around on the floor.

"It's Natsu and Grey all over again." Wendy said shaking her head.

"Yeah." Romeo said.

"What's going on in here!" a rough voice shouted.

"He's alive too…" she whispered, turning around slowly, coming face to face with Gajeel.

"Wha…Wendy?" he asked stunned, "Levy, Cana, Elfman, Reedus! Wendy's back!"

"Wendy!" the group shouted, running inside and tackling Wendy in happiness.

"I can't believe you guy's are all alive!" she said happily.

"We thought you were dead!" Levy said crying.

"Don't get all teary-eyed on us Lev.' Gajeel said.

"Carla," a black cat with a white muzzle said walking over, "it's good to see you again."

"Lily! It's been forever!" 

"Mom who's this?" Gregory asked.

"This is Panther lily, he was a good friend of mine back in the day." 

"Oh."

Serenity walked over, "so Wendy, who are these people?"

"These are the members of Fairy Tail, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Mcgarden, Cana alberona, Elfman Strauss and Reedus Jonah."

"Thanks for the introduction Wendy, but I've kinda been going by the name Levy Redfox for a few years now."

"Four years now," Gajeel muttered.

"Congratulations!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Thanks Wendy, it took forever to Gajeel to actually propose." Levy said, "He wouldn't stop stuttering."

"I-I wasn't s-s-stuttering!" Gajeel exclaimed

Levy giggled, "yes you were, and that's what made me say yes."

"So…who's this?" Reedus asked, looking at Serenity.

"Yeah she looks familiar." Cana said, squinting at her.

"Everyone, this is Serenity Dragneel."

"Dragneel?" Gajeel asked, "She's Natsu's kid?" 

"Yeah." Wendy said.

"Which means that me and you are Family!" Elfman shouted, throwing his arm around Serenity, "come here niece!"

"Uh what?"

"This is Elfman Strauss, he was your mothers brother."

Serenity looked up at the gigantic man, "U-uncle?" she asked, tearing up a little.

"Yeah, I'm your uncle!"

Serenity threw her arms around him, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Elfman started to cry too, "only men cry like this!" he sobbed.

"Yeah sure," Gajeel muttered.

Wendy sat at the bar, Serenity was asleep in the corner, everyone else was talking about todays events, 'so, this is all that's left?"

"Yeah," Romeo said, "I know Juvia's still alive, but I don't know where she is, the Raijinshuu are travelling through Magnolia, fighting the soldiers and creating a rebellion, and Asuka is probably on her way back.

"Little Asuka?" Wendy asked, "I haven't seen her in so long."

"She's not little anymore," Levy said, "she's grown into a pretty beautiful girl."

"She's kinda hot…" Gajeel muttered.

Levy glared at him, "I-I- mean she's not that good lookin'." Gajeel said, Levy started to leave with Gajeel following, "come on Levy! I was just sayin'! Please!"

Elfman laughed at Gajeel, "a real man doesn't call another woman hot when his wife is around!"

"Oh shut up Elfman!" 

Wendy giggled, then her smile disappear, 'w-w-what about Lucy?"

"She had left to find you and everyone else…she never came back."

Wendy looked down, "oh… and the Raijinshuu? Are they still following Laxus?"

"Laxus disappeared the night of the attack." Cana said, "we never found his body."

Wendy looked down again, "so many are gone…"

"Hey, but we're all here!" Romeo said, "we're still alive and kickin'."

Trinity looked over, "yeah, and we're not going to be taken down easily." She said.

"In fact, I say we take the empire down!" Jinx shouted, jumping up.

"We could do it, we have three dragonslayers, and some of the strongest people in the world!"

"Yeah, we could do it." Trinity said.

Wendy looked around, "wait…where's Mira Jane?"

Everyone looked down, "Mira was captured," Elfman muttered, "two years ago, she's most likely dead."

"Yeah, and if she isn't then she will be soon."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"The wizards that they capture," Romeo started, "are used to compete in the Grand Magic games, of course the games are now a battle to the death, and if you win you're just granted another year to live."

"We never watch it," Cana said, "We don't want to see friends killed.

"Why not go to it and save people!" Serenity shouted, standing up.

"There's no way to do that, we step into the capital we'll be attacked instantly." Romeo said.

"It's happened before," Elfman said darkly, "they have magical sensors all over the capital, anyone uses magic in the capital, they get caught, and our faces are on every wanted poster from here to Hargeon"

"My face isn't." serenity said, "and I'm pretty sure Wendy isn't either."

"What can you do alone?" Trinity asked, "an entire army of Wizards couldn't defeat the dark dictator, I doubt you can."

"Just watch me." Serenity said, standing up, "I'm going to Crocus and I'm finding everyone who disappeared, then I'm going to kick that Dark Dictator all the way to the moon!"

"That's suicide!" Romeo shouted, "you won't even make it to the palace!" 

"I don't care, I'm going to try!"

"if your going, then I'm going!" Elfman shouted, "I lost my big sister Mira, and my little sister Lisanna is no where to be found, I'm not losing my only family!"

"Anyone else?" Serenity asked.

"What do you say sis?" Jinx asked, "It could be fun."

'Whatever." Trinity said, "I'll go."

Serenity smiled, "what about you Wendy?"

"Of course I'm coming," Wendy said with a smile, "we've been through too much for me to say no."

Serenity grinned, "Lets do this!"

"Did you here all of that my lord?" the man asked, looking at the group from a window.

"Yes, you have done your job well Firenze." A voice said, "do what you can to speed their arrival to the capital, I will alert the rest of the resistance."

"What of the empire my lord? Do you think they know of our plan?"

"I have not the slightest clue, but there is an expeditionary force going to Tenrou Island."

"That expeditionary force isn't coming back." Firenze said with a smirk, he stood up and looked around, 'better get going, wouldn't want to be caught out here."


	3. The Journey begins

The Fourth Expeditionary fleet slowly made it's way towards the Island of tenroujima, "it looks like no one's here." One of the Captains said into his communication Lacryma, talking to the commander of the fleet.

"Trust me someone is here," the commander said, "and either way, whether there is someone on the island or not, we are destroying this place, the rebel fairy tail are creating too many problems for us.

"Of course sir."

"Now, on my mark, unleash hell on this Island!"

"YES SIR!"

The captain looked up at the sky and realized that it had grown darker, lightning darting between the clouds and connecting with the ground, "this is odd…" he whispered, suddenly a bolt of lightning flew down and slammed into one of the ships, completely obliterating it, "the Recluse was just destroyed!" one of the other ships shouted before it too was destroyed.

"Thunder Dragon ROAR!" someone shouted, and a gigantic bolt of lightning flew from the Island and obliterated four ships, leaving two left.

"Commander!" the captain shouted, "we're under attack!"

Someone destroyed his Communication Lacryma, "w-w-w-what?" he stuttered, looking up, standing in front of him was a man dressed in a suit, his orange hair was spikey, "so you're the punks trying to destroy tenroujima." He said, pushing his sunglasses up.

"W-w-w-who are you!"

"I'm Loke, also known as Leo." He said, and then proceeded to take down most of the crew as the flagship of the fleet was thrown out to sea by a tidal wave.

Lightning hit the last ship, making smoke rise thickly, when it cleared two people stood on it, both were blonde males, their hair was spikey and wore basically the same thing, brown jeans, black boots, and black muscle shirts, the taller one had headphones on and a jacket that rested on his shoulder, "Don't get why we couldn't take the flag ship, destroy this one Blondie." The taller one said.

"That's easy Laxus," a feminine voice said from inside the ship, "because in a real battle the flag ship would have been attacked first, a single, inferior ship coming back alone would make us less suspicious." From the captains quarters came a blonde woman, wearing a short skirt and a blue shirt, on her side she had a whip and a set of keys, "besides, this one has a few crewmembers still active to run the ship, whereas the flagships crew was completely fried by lightning."

"Wasn't my lightning that did it," Laxus muttered, looking down at the boy.

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

Laxus let out a sigh, "it's fine," he said, 'at least you didn't destroy both ships right?"

"Exactly, now lets get going." The woman said, calling the surviving crew out of the cargo bay, they went to work quickly, setting the sails and taking the ship away from Tenroujima and sailing back towards Fiore, Lucy stood at the bow, watching the island get smaller and smaller.

"How do you feel about going back to Fiore Lucy?" Laxus asked, walking over to her.

'It feels weird." Lucy said, "I've been gone for fifteen years now, I wonder how the survivors are."

"Knowing them, fighting, drinking, and kickin' imperial ass." Laxus said, he put his arm around Lucy, "don't worry, I'm sure they're all alive."

"I know," Lucy said, leaning her head on his chest, "what I'm wondering is how they're going to act when they see me and you together, and with a son no less."

Laxus smirked, "I bet they'll be surprised." He said.

* * *

_Serenity woke up in her sleeping bag; the small ten year old sat up and looked outside, seeing her father asleep against a fallen tree trunk, "Daddy?" she asked softly, walking over._

"_Hey Serenity," he said with a smile, opening his eyes, "what's wrong?"_

'_I had a bad dream." She said, sitting down in his lap._

_Natsu wrapped his arms around her, "oh that dream can't hurt you," he said, 'it's just a dream."  
_

"_But it was so real!" she said, "you and mommy were there, Carla, Happy, and Wendy was there too, then suddenly you were gone, running away from me."_

"_It was just a dream," Natsu said again, "and if you don't believe me, look around, aren't we all still here?"_

_Serenity looked around, "yeah, I guess you are."_

_Natsu grinned, "see? And we're not leaving you alone, ever."  
_

"_Pinky promise?" she asked, holding her pinky out._

"_Pinky promise," Natsu said, wrapping his finger around hers._

Serenity woke up with a jolt, tears streaking down her cheeks, 'Just a dream…" she whispered, whipping the tears away, she looked around, she was back in Fairy Tail, Gregory asleep beside her, she let out a sigh and stood up, putting on her clothes, she walked over to a cracked mirror in the room and looked at her reflection, "just a dream…" she said again.

Someone knocked at the door, 'Serenity! We're about to leave! Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" she shouted back, then turned around and picked up the sleeping Gregory, "You can sleep like a brick," she said, putting him in her pack and walked out, she went down to the bar and saw Wendy talking to someone she hadn't met yet, her hair was black, and she wore a white T-shirt with a brown vest with tassels hanging from it, she also wore a brown short skirt with two revolvers hanging from her hips.

"Serenity," Wendy greeted her, 'this is Asuka Connell."

"Nice to meet you Serenity." Asuka said, standing up and walking over to her.

"Same here." She said, "So you're the Asuka everyone was talking about."

"Yeah," she said, "Fastest gunfighter in the guild."

"You're the only gun fighter in the guild!" Cana shouted drunkenly from her spot at a table.

"Don't remind me." Asuka muttered, "So I heard you and a few others are going against the empire, I wish you luck, I would go with you but Magnolia needs a few to stay and protect it."

"Of course, thanks Asuka!"

Asuka nodded and turned back to Wendy, "I'll see you when you get back," she said, walking out of the guild, holding her hand out as a sniper rifle appeared out of nowhere and landing in her hands.

"That's so cool." Serenity said with a big grin.

"Lets go!" Elfman shouted, jumping down from the second floor, "I'm pumped and ready to fight!"

"Calm down," trinity said, walking down the stairs with her brother beside her, "and next time use the stairs!"

"So you decided to wear clothes today?" Serenity asked Trinity.

"Don't start with me Pyro." She grumbled, walking towards the door.

"She's just mad because you beat her so easily yesterday," Jinx said, "she never gets beaten."

"First time for everything." Serenity said, following them.

Gajeel walked out with levy beside her, "so…I'll be back as soon as I can." He said.

"Okay…" Levy said, "please be careful Gajeel."

"Hey, you know me." Gajeel said with a smirk, "I'm the perfect example of careful!" he leaned down and kissed her, "see you soon." He said, walking away.

"Stay safe Gajeel!" Levy shouted.

Gajeel walked over to Lily, "keep'um safe Lily," he muttered, "I'm countin' on you."

"Of course," Lily said, nodding back.

Wendy walked out, just as Romeo got back to the guild, "we're leaving Romeo," she said, "We'll see you when we get back."

"I'm coming too." He said, shocking Wendy, "I'm not waiting for you to come back, last time I did that it took sixteen years for you to find your way back, this time I'm coming too."

Wendy smiled happily, "that's great!"

"Hurry up you two love birds!" Elfman shouted, 'we're already on our way!"

Both blushed and followed, Carla flew overhead, "Wendy! Have you seen Gregory!"

"He's in my pack asleep!" Serenity shouted over to her, "he wouldn't wake up."

'Just like his father." She muttered, flying over to Serenity and opening her backpack, she pulled Gregory out by the tail and flew him up high, "this oughta wake him up," she said, dropping him.

Gregory slammed into the ground, Serenity walked over at him, he was still snoring ordinarily, 'didn't even stir him," she said, thinking about it, "Gregory wake up! Wendy's making pancakes!"

"Pancakes!" Gregory shouted, suddenly wide awake, "seriously?"

"Nope," Serenity said, "just thought it'd make you wake up."

"That's cruel Serenity."

"Well next time wake up on time!"

Everyone laughed, except for Trinity who just scowled at the ground.

Asuka watched them leave from the bell tower, "be safe guy's," she said, pointing her finger up in the air, "kick some ass."

"Alright, so how are we getting to the capital?" Serenity asked.

* * *

"I had to ask…" Serenity groaned, looking like she was dying in her seat on the train.

Trinity laughed, "Defeated by a train, how sad."

"Shut up," Serenity muttered.

"Why don't you make me!"

"Too…sick…to pound your face in…"

"Like you could."

"Trinity your clothes.'

"GAH!"

Wendy looked out the window, watching a town pass by.

"What are you thinking Wendy?" Romeo asked her.

"Just thinking about what we're going to find in the capital." She said, "Will Natsu and Lisanna be there? Or Grey and Juvia, maybe even Erza…maybe even Lucy and Laxus."

"We always need hope." Romeo said, 'to hope that they're still alive."

Wendy nodded, then leaned her head on Romeo, "I'm going to take a nap, is it alright if I lean on you?"

"Uh…go ahead." He said with light laugh.

Wendy smiled and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Romeo put his arm around her and went to sleep himself.

"They keep saying they're not in a relationship, but I think they are." Jinx said.

"Yeah." Trinity said.

Serenity sat up, "okay, I got my stomach back." She said, and then punched Trinity.

"What the hell!" trinity whispered loudly, not wanting to wake up the two sleeping adults.

"That's for making fun of my sickness!"

"Yeah!" Gregory said.

"You are so dead!"

"Don't start fighting." Elfman said from behind them,the large man was in a cloak that barely even fit him "we have to save our strength."

"Fine!" both of the girl grumbled.

* * *

A young man with black hair sighed contentedly from where he sat under an apple tree, his shirt was beside him, soaking wet with his sweat, his muscles were that of a farmer who had been hard at work on a farm for years.

"Zeref." Someone said, making him look up, an old woman walked towards him, a trey with lemonade on it, "thought you would be thirsty.'

"Thank you Oni." He said, taking a glass and taking a drink, "it's hard plowing."

Oni smiled down at the young man, "will we be able to plant the wheat this year?"

"The wheat, the corn, and the cotton." He said, "I only need one more field."

"And to think people around here said you were evil." She said.

Zeref shrugged, going into a flashback.

_Zeref laid in a creek, a few miles away Acnologia was split in two and on fire._

"_To think, you would think that I couldn't take that dragon down." A voice said, Zeref looked up slowly, seeing the pink hair of a young man, "after all, I am a Dragon slayer."_

"_You…you couldn't defeat him before…" he whispered hoarsely._

"_I wasn't at my full strength before." He said, "either way, you lost Zeref."_

_Zeref started to move, only to have a Fireball slam into his back, making him pass out._

_When he woke up he was in a bed, in a cabin, an old woman sitting beside his bed, "good, you're a wake."_

"_W-w-where am I?" he asked._

"_Your safe," she said, "I saw you beside that Dead Dragon, were you the one who defeated it?"  
_

"_I…I don't remember…"_

"_Well, if you were then you are truly a great man, you've taken down Acnologia, a demon whose only desire is to kill."_

_Zeref remembered something and jumped away from her, "You have to get away from me!" he shouted, "I…I kill everything I touch."_

"_I know," she said, "I know who you are, Zeref, and I know perfectly well what you are capable of, but your magic is gone, I can sense none of it inside of you.'_

"_Wha…for how long?"_

_She shrugged, "for quite a while I'm sure, now lay back down, you need to rest…_

Zeref had stayed with Oni for another 17 years, and since then he had found a reason to love the world, she had shown him the beauties of the world, the wonderful power of Nature, she even restored his belief in humans, "I better get back to work." He said, standing, "if I can finish that field today then I can plant tomorrow."

"Keep up the good work Zeref." She said, "I'll see you when you're done.

Zeref walked down to the half-finished field, "it took hundreds of years…but I'm finally content…" he whispered to himself, "I just wish I knew who that Dragonslayer was…I have a lot to thank him for." Since that night he had no memories of that Dragonslayer except for the memory of him shooting Zeref with a powerful flame spell, 'I guess it can't be helped." He said, and started pushing the plow, not knowing that soon, the life of content and happiness he was living would disappear completely…

* * *

A young man in a cloak sat in a bar in clover town, around him dozens of tough lookin' guy's were knocked out, "sorry about the mess," he said standing up and placing a dozen golden coins on the bar.

"Eh if there weren't any fights then this wouldn't be a bar."

He nodded and walked out, suddenly he felt a powerful magical energy coming towards the town, 'what the…" he whispered, running out of the bar, he followed the power he felt towards the train station, he got there as it pulled into the station.

"God I'm glad to be off that stupid train!" someone shouted.

"I thought you got over your motion sickness."

"I didn't get over it, I just controlled myself for a little while, I hate transportation."

"What about that stupid cat of yours? Isn't that transportation?"

"Gregory is my friend! He's not transportation."

_Who the hell are these people? _ The boy asked himself, _and why are they so powerful?_

"You kid's hurry up! The train leaves in an hour, I expect you to be back before then!" A large man shouted.

* * *

Serenity walked from one vender to another, every now and then buying a bag of food, or an article of clothing.

"Psst, Serenity." Gregory whispered from her bag, 'There's some weird guy following us."

Serenity looked behind them and saw a boy in a cloak, his facial features hidden by the hood of the cloak, she could see the glint of armor from under the cloak, "I've sensed him since I got off the train…"

"What should we do?" Gregory asked.

"If he attacks, we'll fight back, but until then, just keep going."

"Ma'am." A soldier shouted, walking over, 'come with us!"

'Why? What have I done!"

"Do not resist arrest! Come with us!"

_Should I use magic, or should I run? _She thought. Before she could do anything a sword flashed out and hit the soldier to the side, the others stepped back.

In front of serenity was the boy again, the cloak now looked like a black cape attached to his silver armor, his shoulder length red hair was blown to the side a little by the wind, showing the red tattoo on his eye.

"I-it's Fernandez!" the soldiers shouted, shaking a little.

"You have two choices." He said, "either you let me and the girl walk free, or I kill all of you, your choice."

"Uh…uh… hey guy's wasn't there a disturbance down town!" the captain shouted.

"Y-yeah! Lets go check out that disturbance!" They all shouted, running away.

Fernandez smirked, then turned to Serenity, "get to the train station." He said, "They won't stay away for long."

Serenity looked at the boys face, a look of awe on her face.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked, looking at her, their eyes met for a few seconds and both looked away, turning red, 'Hurry up and go…" he muttered.

"Right." She said, "but…who are you?"

"Mavis Fernandez." He said, 'Now go!"

"Okay!" she said, running down the street.

"Serenity what's wrong!" Gregory shouted from the back-pack, "you never take orders from anybody, not even Wendy!"

"Nothing's wrong!" Serenity shouted, getting to the train, where Elfman and Gajeel were waiting.

"Your back early." Gajeel said, 'we still got ten minutes until the train leaves."

"I know," she said, "but I got jumped by some soldiers.'

"What?" both of them growled, "did they do anything to you?" Elfman growled, "Where are they? I'll pummel them!"

"They didn't get a chance to do anything." Serenity said, "some guy named Mavis Fernandez jumped in front of them and chased them off before they could."

"Mavis Fernandez?" Gajeel asked with a smirk, "That punks still alive?"

"Who is he?" Elfman asked.

"You remember Erza?" Gajeel asked boredly.

"Yeah so what?"

"That's her son, met him a few years ago while I was on a recon mission, saved my life from the empire."

"And you never thought to mention that you met Erza's son!"

"You guy's never asked."

"Either way, he saved me." Serenity said, looking back towards the city.

Trinity and Jinx walked up to them, "hey, we might want to get on the train." Jinx said.

"Why?"

"Because Trinity froze half the guards in the city.'

"Not my fault, they shouldn't be looking at my boobs."

"If you don't want them to stare then you should wear a shirt."

"Shut up!"

"Well let's get on the train." Gajeel muttered.

As they got on Serenity took one more look back _why save me? Why not help Trinity and Jinx?_


	4. Attack!

Serenity looked out the window as they went through Fiore, "so uncle Elfman, what was Aunt Mira Jane like?"

Elfman looked over, "she was kind," he said, "always nice to everyone, never really raising her voice to anyone, but that was after Lisanna had disappeared, before she was called the 'she-devil,' she was one of the strongest wizards in existence."

"Then she got captured." Romeo mumbled.

"I still think she's alive." Elfman said.

"Elfman, you and I both know that she's probably dead." Gajeel muttered.

"I still think she's alive." He growled.

The train suddenly stopping made the argument come to a halt.

"This isn't good." Romeo said standing up, Wendy standing beside him.

The train car in front of them blew up, "Everyone off the train now!" Elfman shouted, knocking wall down quickly and jumping into the grass, everyone soon following.

Serenity looked behind them and saw a battalion of soldiers going right into the train car, "There they are!" one shouted, "capture them!"

"Wendy!" Elfman shouted, "get everyone out of here, me and Gajeel will hold them off."

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"GO!" Elfman shouted, turning around and changing, "Beast soul: weretiger!" He shouted, changing into a large weretiger

"Iron dragon sword!" Gajeel shouted, a large sword with rotating teeth replacing his arm, "come get some punks!"

Carla flew out and picked Wendy up, Gregory flew towards Serenity to do the same.

Serenity ran with the others, one of the soldiers almost grabbed her when a sword flew out and caught him in the chest, Serenity turned as she saw Mavis Fernandez jump down from a tree, "Run!" he shouted, "I'm right behind you.'

Elfman fought through the battalion, taking many down easily.

Gajeel swung his sword through three men, "iron dragon: Iron Club!" he shouted hitting two with the gigantic metal club.

Elfman looked around as the men started to fall back, " if all of you were real men you would continue to fight!" He shouted, suddenly someone landed in front of him, someone he hadn't seen for sixteen years, "Jura…" he whispered.

"Elfman get out of there!" Gajeel shouted, "that's not Jura anymore!"

The large man looked down at Elfman, "I'm sorry my friend," he whispered, as the ground came up on either side and slammed into Elfman, sending the large man into the ground, he continued to slam the rocks into elfman over and over, leaving the mage bloodied and beaten.

Jura looked at Gajeel, "your next, Dragonslayer."

"Bring it midnight." Gajeel growled.

* * *

Serenity grabbed Mavis and slammed him into the ground, "spill it, who are you and why are you following us?"

"Easy!" he said, "don't kill me so quickly."

"Spill it." Trinity growled, forming a large ice boulder over both Mavis and Serenity.

"DON'T DROP THAT DAMN THING ON ME!" Serenity shouted

"THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Trinity shouted back.

"Enough both of you," Romeo said, pushing them out of the way, "now, if you would tell us who you are."

"I'm Mavis Fernandez." He said, "son of Erza and Jellal Fernandez."

"And why are you following us."

"Saw you guy's, at the train station, knew some of you were wizards so I followed."

"Wait…you're the guy who beat up those guards in the city!" Serenity shouted.

"You barely remembered that?"

Trinity looked him over, "he doesn't look like he can do much."

"Don't be so cocky," Mavis grumbled, "I could probably take you down easily."

"Oh really." She said with a glint in her eye, she grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it off, "lets test that!"

"Why are you ripping your clothes off?!"

"Ice make: Lance!" she shouted, sending lances of ice at him.

"Heavenly body magic: Meteor!" Mavis said, dodging the attack quickly, the lances followed, "Reequip!" a katana appeared in his hand and he quickly cut through the ice attacks, "heavenly body magic: Heaven palm!" a beam of yellow energy shot out, hitting Trinity square in the chest, sending her back into a tree, "now can you please put some clothes on."

"This looks fun." Serenity said, "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" she punched Mavis in the cheek with a fiery fist.

Mavis flew away, slamming into a tree trunk, he jumped out, "Reequip!" he shouted, his armor changing into lightweight chain-mail with thin armor plates covering his right arm, a large shoulder pouldron on his right shoulder, his pants were black leather, matching his boots, the dragon shaped helmet on his head was a light red, with the rest of the armor being a darker red with gold trim, he pulled a sword out with a red blade, he slashed at her, sending fire at her.

Serenity jumped out of the way, "hey! You almost hit me with that!"

"Enough!" Romeo shouted, making the two stop, "Mavis, stop being an idiot, Serenity just eat the fire."

"Are you crazy? That would burn!"

"She wasn't taught how to consume flames Romeo." Wendy said.

"Oh…well…either way, stop fighting!"

Jinx ran over to trinity, who was still unconscious, 'Man he knocked her out quickly."

* * *

"Stupid…good for nothing…armor wearing freak!" Trinity grumbled as Wendy healed her.

"Serves you right for starting the fight." Jinx said, "and we need to talk about you ripping your shirt off to fight!"

Serenity rolled her eyes, then turned to Mavis, who was sitting on a small boulder, 'so are you here to help us?"

"Maybe." He said, "depends on what your doing."

"We're going to go to the grand magic games and free everyone there!"

He smirked, "First off it's not the grand magic games anymore, it's a gladiator fight, and second, unless you get there within two days, then the ones there are going to be dead."

"What!"

"Yeah, they all fight the same people, the Ice monster and the she-devil, those two show no mercy, they kill everyone they go up against."

"She-devil…" Wendy muttered, 'is that Mira Jane?"

"Doubt it, she wouldn't kill anyone."

"She will if she has a collar on her."

"What?" Serenity asked, tilting her head.

"The empire made these collars to put on strong wizards that they can use, it completely controls them, no one can fight the control, they've put it on hundreds of wizards, like Midnight, and the two I mentioned earlier."

"Can those collars be broken?" Romeo asked standing up.

"Yeah, but it's hard to hit them, considering the people the collars are on are trying to kill you."'

"Then that's our plan of action." Romeo said, "We destroy those collars."

"It's not going to work," he said, "you have to get close, and when you get close you die." He jumped off the boulder, "I'll see you guy's around, I'm gone." He walked into the forest.

"Wait!" Serenity shouted, running after him, he stopped and turned,

"What is it pinky?" he asked.

She turned red, "First off my name isn't pinky, it's Serenity, and second, why did you save me back in clover?"

Mavis thought about it, "didn't want you to get discovered, they think I'm just some mercenary that they can't take down, but if you had used your power, then you would've been dead."

"I could've handled myself." She said.

He gave a small laugh, "you? You're too delicate.'

"WHAT!"

"You wouldn't have been able to kill them." Mavis said, "You would've hesitated at the last second." He turned, "Besides, if you had used your power then every magic user in ten miles would've come running."

"I'm not that powerful." She muttered, "I can barely use my dragon slayer magic."

"I can sense the potential in you." He said, "Untapped veins of energy that, if you use them, could make you quit powerful." He smirked and looked back at her, "you'd have a pretty face and you'd be powerful, the best combination."

Serenity blushed, stepping back a little.

"See ya around Pinky," he said, starting to walk, 'maybe we'll see each other again."

"Uh…yeah…" she muttered, still red.

"You liiiike him." Gregory said with a gleeful smirk, coming up behind Serenity.

"S-s-shut up! No I don't!"

* * *

Zeref was busy in the fields, fixing the rows that had been blown around in the wind the other day, 'Man, a lot of wind yesterday." He muttered, fixing one row, "at least the seeds weren't blown away."

"Zeref!" Oni shouted, "Come here please."

Zeref ran over, "Yeah Oni?"

"Could you go into town and pick up some Venison? We're running low on meat."

"Sure thing," he said, putting the garden hoe leaning on the wall and picking up a walking stick, "I'll be back soon Oni." He said, walking down the dirt path towards town, whistling a tune as he went. He looked around, "such a beautiful day." He said, "maybe I'll go swim in the watering hole today." After a few minutes he walked into town, people were bustling around and working, kids were playing, and mothers were running after the kids, Zeref smiled, _this is what life is about."_

"Hey Zeref!" someone shouted, making him turn around, he came face to face with a large man in butchers clothes.

"Dagda, how are you?"

"I'm fine Zeref, what are you doin' in town? Shouldn't you be tending the fields?"

"Oni needed some meat, so I came to get some." He said, "If you don't mind."

"Of course not, anything for the two people who took care of my daughters." He said, walking into his shop, he pulled out a large block of meat and started cutting it up, 'so how's the planting doing?"

"It's good, that piece of land is very good for farming." He said.

"That's good." He said said, handing Zeref the meat, "be careful on the walk home, Fiore soldiers have been seen around here."

"I'll be fine." Zeref said, 'It's not like they'd attack me for no reason right?"

He walked out and took a deep breath, 'a perfect day." Zeref said.

An explosion made him come out of his reverie, he turned and saw people running away screaming, mothers picked up their children and ran, Fathers and other men were picking up what weapons they could find and charging towards an unseen enemy. Zeref put the meat in his pack and gripped his staff.

'This village is now in the control of the Fiore Army!" a man shouted as his men charged into the town, cutting down many of the men.

Zeref calmly got into a fighting stance, the staff held up, as the soldiers ran at him he jumped and kicked two away, slamming the pointed end of the stick into one of their necks, the other stood and charged, Zeref swiped his legs out from under him and stabbed him in the chest as he fell, he stood up straight and glared at the soldiers, _I don't have my magic anymore, I can't take them all on. _He pulled the walking stick out again, _but I'll sure as hell try!_

As Zeref charged a meat cleaver flew out and caught one of the soldiers in the forehead, killing him instantly, Zeref turned and saw the Dagda running out of his shop, knives strapped around his waist and two meat cleavers in his hands, "lets get um!" He shouted at Zeref, running along side him.

Zeref dodged a sword swipe from one of the men, he hit the sword out of his hand and caught it in the air, driving it into the man's stomach, he pulled it out and continued to tear into the army.

Dagda threw a few knives into the soldiers, and chopped others up with his meat cleavers, "their not so tough!" he shouted, laughing, a spear cut his laughing short.

"Dagda!" he shouted, running over to the falling butcher.

"It's nothing," Dagda snarled, pulling the spear out and killing the man who had stabbed him, "but you need to get out of here, help whoever survived out of here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'll hold them off!" Dagda said, standing up, holding the spear in his hands, "get them out please! I don't' want my daughters being captured by these men."

Zeref hesitated, then nodded, running towards the survivors.

"Come get some!" Dagda shouted, charging at the soldiers.

Zeref ran towards the woods, there he found many of the women and children. "Come on!" he shouted, "we can't stay here!" he started taking the long way back to Oni's "keep up!" he shouted behind him,

Dagda's two young daughters walked over to him, "Zeref, where's our Daddy?" the youngest asked.

"He stayed behind to keep the bad men away." He said to the little girl.

The oldest looked at Zeref, "why didn't you stay to help him?"

"He told me to get you to safety." He said, he looked back and saw the burning wreck of the village.

"Where are we going?" a woman asked.

"To Oni's Farm." He said, "It's the only place large enough to shelter all of you."

"But they'll be sure to find it!"

"Oni placed a spell on it, the only people that can see it are people from the town." He walked onto the soil of the fields, 'please be careful, I just fixed these rows."

Of course the first thing the little kids started to do was pick up handfuls of dirt and throwing it at each other.

"Stop it!" the mother chastised their kids, "we're sorry Zeref.' One said.

'It's alright," Zeref said, "I'll fix it later." They all walked to the house and Zeref walked in, "Oni, something happened in the town."

"I know," Oni whispered, Zeref's eyes widened as he saw Oni standing with a soldier right behind her, a knife to her neck.

"Oni…"

"Zeref, leave quickly," she said, "Before the other soldiers get here."

"Oni.'

The soldier smirked, then pulled the knife across Oni's neck, spilling her blood all along the floor.

"ONI!" Zeref screamed, throwing the sword in his hand and catching him in the throat. He looked down at Oni's dead body in sadness, he grabbed the sword and pulled it out, then turned and walked out, "everyone run!" he shouted, "away from this place now!"

"But where!"

"Anywhere! GO!"

They started running across the field, away from the town, Zeref stood in front of the house, the sword in his hands, _this place is my new home, _he thought, _Oni was like my mother, the people of the town were innocent! _He looked up as the Fiore army came charging at him, "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!" He shouted.


	5. Happy times

Serenity walked beside Wendy as they made their way through the forest, "so, you and Romeo." Serenity said, "what's going on there?'

"Nothing," Wendy said with a blush, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"oh come on!" Serenity said, "you two have been with each other non-stop!"

"I-I'm not with him right now."

"you wish you could be."

"yeah," Gregory said, flying over head, "you Liiiike him!"

"I…okay maybe." Wendy said, making Serenity and Gregory laugh.

"Wendy, Serenity, I think you two need to come and see this." Romeo said.

Serenity and Wendy ran over, 'what is…it…"

In front of them was a large field littered with dead bodies.

"oh my…" Wendy whispered.

Trinity looked around, "this isn't an imperial army," she said, "This is the rebellion.'

"I don't see anyone moving down there." Jinx said.

"lets make sure there aren't any survivors before we move on." Romeo said, walking down into the field.

Wendy followed, "If you find anyone injured, bring them to me, I can heal them." She said.

"Really?" trinity asked.

"yep, Wendy is a healer," serenity said with a smile, "come on Gregory." She said jumping off the steep side of the hill, Gregory caught her and flew over the battlefield, "Aye ma'am!" Gregory said.

Serenity looked around, "hmm, nothing." She said, trying to find anyone alive.

"Wait Serenity!" Gregory shouted, "something's moving down there!"

"Take me down," Serenity said, and Gregory dived bombed, 'NOT THAT FAST!" she screamed, Gregory pulled up at the last second and landed softly.

"sheesh, your going to give me a heart attack some day." She said, "Now where did you see the moving thing?"

Gregory pointed to a tree and Serenity walked over to it, "huh…that looks…familiar….wait… NO WAY!"

* * *

Wendy was checking the pulse of a dead man.

"Wendy!" Serenity shouted running over, "I found Happy!"

"what?" she asked, turning around, "oh my…"

Serenity held Happy in her arms, the fairly large blue cat was completely knocked out, a large gash in his arm,

Wendy walked over, "lay him on the floor." She said.

Serenity put him down and Wendy got to work, healing him quickly, soon his gash disappeared, he slowly opened his eyes, "what's going on?" he asked softly, sitting up groaning, suddenly he was standing and looking around, "wait! We were just in a fight! There were Imperial soldiers everywhere!"

"Happy calm down," Wendy said softly, "it's alright, your safe now."

"happy!" Carla cried happily, quickly tackling her mate.

"Carla? What are you doing here!" he asked stunned.

"you had me worried sick!" Carla said angrily, "oh but I'm so glad your alright!"

"I'm glad your fine too Carla," he said, sitting up.

Romeo, Jinx and Trinity ran over, 'Happy!" Romeo exclaimed.

"hey Romeo! wow, you've really changed."

"So have you, you got bigger."

"yeah." Happy said, "I even learned how to o the battle form."

"Really?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, but I can only take it on for a few minutes, it takes too much energy."

"Happy," Serenity said, "what happened?"

"Serenity! I didn't even recognize you," he said, "well, me, Natsu, and Lisanna were tagging along with this force of Rebels when the Empire attacked, we would've won if Jura hadn't shown up."

"I thought Jura was a friend." Serenity muttered.

"no," Wendy said, "during the Dictators rise to power he had somehow turned Jura to his side, changing his name to Midnight instead."

"what about the Midnight from Oracion seis?"

"Jura killed him." Romeo muttered.

'oh…"

"anyways, Jura destroyed the rebels, then he captured Lisanna and Natsu."

"he's probably taking them to Crocus," Romeo said, "we need to get there quickly!"

"but how!" Trinity said, "we can't take a train, and we don't have any other form of transportation except for the flying furballs."

a horn honking made her turn around, Mavis was behind them, sitting on a magic-mobile, "if you are done talking I suggest you get in!" he shouted.

"hey it's Mavis!" Happy said, "how's it going!"

"going good happy, now get in!"

the small group ran over and jumped in, Serenity sat next to Mavis, "thought you weren't going to help us."

"Natsu saved my mothers life more than once," he said, "so I figure I gotta repay him." He looked over at her, "besides, it's not every day I get to help a cute girl."

Serenity blushed, making Gregory and Happy laugh, "He liiiikes you!" they both said.

"honestly happy, your still so immature." Carla said, shaking her head.

* * *

Levy sat with Cana "I'm worried," she said, "Gajeel hasn't sent any word about their status, usually he'd have already used the communication lacrima to tell us."

"Be patient," Cana said, she was trying to read her cards, "Gajeel is a big boy now, he can hold his own in a fight, plus Elfman is with him, those two aren't going to give up easy."

"Don't count me out so early babe, "Gajeel's voice groaned, Levy looked towards the guilds entrance, Gajeel was stumbling in, an unconscious and bloodied up elfman draped on his shoulders, Gajeel himself looked beat to hell, "told ya I'd be back quick…" Gajeel muttered, before falling forward, dropping elfman beside him.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted, running over to him.

"I'm fine Shrimp," he muttered, "just tired."

"And completely beaten." Cana said, taking a drink from her mug.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, "where's the others?"

"We were attacked on the train,' he said, "platoon of soldiers, me and Elfman stayed behind to fight them off…then midnight came… he beat Elfman easily, then he went after me."

"Did you beat him?" Cana asked, standing up.

"No, he may be under mind control, but Jura is still as strong as he used to be." He sat up with a grunt, "There's a reason he's the only wizard saint alive."

Cana nodded, 'but how did you survive?"

"Before he could finish me he got called somewhere else… some battle… he sent the soldiers to finish me off." He smirked, 'but I got a little help with them."

"Who helped you?" Cana asked, then the door opened and three people walked in.

"Lucy? LAXUS!"

Laxus smirked, "well, looks like you haven't changed to much Cana." He said.

Cana looked at the two, then at the teenager behind them, he had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, he had on a white muscle shirt with a leather jacket resting on his shoulders and black pants, with music pods on his ears much like Laxus, "and who's this?"

"This is Ivan, he's my son." Lucy said.

"SON!""

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"And…and who's the dad?" Cana asked.

"Come on, is it that hard to figure out?" Laxus grumbled.

"Well congratulations" Levy said with a smile.

'Never thought you two would get together." Cana muttered, taking another swig.

"Now, why were these two out there?" Laxus asked.

"They were going to Crocus to bust out some wizards."

"They went to Crocus?" Laxus asked dumbfounded, "are they idiots?"

"Maybe, they're being lead by Serenity, Natsu's Daughter."

"Come on Lucy," Laxus said, walking out, 'we're going to catch up with them."

* * *

Zeref opened his eyes, squinting as the sun blinded him, he sat up and looked around, dozens of Fiore soldiers were dead around him, he stood and looked around, the farm that he had called home for so long was now burned to the ground, the fields had gone from neat rows to a mess of dirt clots, he picked up one of the swords that were beside him, "I need to find the survivors," he whispered, walking in the direction where the survivors had run, as he went he looked around, trying to find any distinguishable markings or tracks to help guide his way, he saw the barefoot prints of a few of the little girls.

The other prints were that of the Fiore Army's boots.

Zeref started running up the hill, praying that they didn't find them, he got over the hill and saw the Fiore army camping out, a small pin with the young children and Teenagers that had survived, the mothers were no where in sight, he watched as a soldier walked into the pin and grabbed one of the girls, he recognized her as one of Dagda's daughters, 'No,' he growled, running down the hill, only to be stopped by someone tackling him., "are you an idiot!" a woman hissed into his ear, "are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"I have to save those prisoners!" he said, "I made a promise."

He felt the woman on top of him look, "I'll get them, you stay here."

She jumped off I and he watched her run down into the camp, he could see her long brunette hair flowing behind her, he watched her dodge quickly between the tents and go into the tent that the girl had been dragged into, there was a light scuffle before she emerged from the tent with the girl behind her. Soon the other children were freed and all of them running up the hill, the woman ran up to Zeref, "There, their free, now you need to get out of here."

"And what are you going to do?"

"This," she turned, "Phoenix fire!" she shouted, and golden flames flew out of her hands, engulfing the camp, the soldiers ran out of their tents, screaming at one another to put the fires out.

Zeref watched the flames mesmerized, _she's a wizard, _he thought as she walked towards him, now he could see her features, she was a white woman with amber eyes, with an Indian sari scarlet colored with gold/white flame patterns on the edge of the fabric, "who…who are you?"

"Éclair," she said, putting a hand on her hip, "and who are you?"


End file.
